Just alive
by LadyMona
Summary: Fast vier Jahre nach ihrem Besuch in der Parallelwelt blickt Samantha O’Neill zurück…


**Just alive**

Diese Geschichte ist die zweite von drei Kurzgeschichten, ich für die Collagen-Challenge im Stargatepalace geschrieben habe und zwar zur 2. Collage: „It reguires more courage to suffer than to die". Ich wurde durch die Folgen "Lebenlinien" und "Invasion (Teil 1)" dazu inspiriert.

Die Collage ist unter folgendem Link zu finden: 

(Die Rechte an der Collage liegen natürlich bei Destiny, der Macherin)

Disclaimer: 

Stargate gehört MGM und nicht mir – klar, oder? Diese Geschichte aber schon. Ich borg mir nur mal SG-1 und Co dafür. Alle anderen, alle neuen, sind aber meins, meins, meins:-)

Ein kleiner grauer Asgard, dessen Name Thor war, betrat den Raum. Er blieb einige Meter von einer menschlichen Frau stehen. Ihr blondes Haar war in einer praktischen, aber keineswegs verspielten Frisur hochgesteckt. Sie war dunkel gekleidet. Schwarze Hosen, schwarze Stiefeletten, ein graues Top unter einem halblangen schwarzen Blazermantel mit Stehragen. Sie bemerkte seine Ankunft, rührte sich jedoch nicht und blieb weiter mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen. Sie starrte die große 'Glas'-Front auf die Stadt hinaus, wo alles voller Leben war. Ihre Arme hatte sie um sich selbst geschlungen.

„Möchtest du einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen?" fragte er.

Sie drehte sich um und ging langsam zu ihm. Ihre Absätze hallten über den Boden. Ihr Blick war fern, der Glanz in ihren Augen vor Jahren schon erloschen. Sie lebte – aber das war auch schon alles. Nach außen hin gab sie immer den Anschein von Stärke, Kraft und eisernem Willen. Sie hatte sich ein Maske geschaffen, mit der sie in der Öffentlichkeit agierte und die geachtete und bewunderte Anführerin war – sie, Samantha O'Neill, die Präsidentin der Vereinigten Interstellaren Republik. Mit Diplomatie den Verbündeten gegenüber, Härte gegen die Feinde und Güte für die Bedürftigen hatte sie eine machtvolle Allianz gegen die Goa'uld erschaffen. Seit ihrer Flucht in und Rückkehr aus der Parallelwelt und der Kontaktierung des Asgard war es ihr einziges Ziel gewesen, die wenigen Überlebenden der Erde zu retten und andere vor den Goa'uld zu bewahren... Sie war in jeder Hinsicht erfolgreich gewesen – die Feinde waren besiegt. Aber zu welchem Preis...

„Komm," sagte der Asgard fürsorglich.

Samantha nickte stumm und folgte ihm. Sie gingen in den Westflügel des großen Gebäudes und betraten einen kleinen Raum, der kleinerlei Fenster besaß und nur von spärlichem Licht erhellt wurde.

Langsam schritt Samantha auf das einzige zu, was dieser Raum beherbergte. Es war ein Gerät, eine Art Spiegel – dem Dimensionsspiegel nicht unähnlich. Sie blieb unschlüssig davor stehen, während Thor weit hinter ihr blieb. Er war nur so weit in den Raum getreten, dass sie die Türen schließen konnten und das ungleich hellere Licht im Gang nicht hereinfiel. Wortlos berührte er eine kleine Fläche an der Manschette, die er um das linke Handgelenk trug. 

Das Gebilde, vor dem Samantha stand erwachte daraufhin zum Leben. Ein bläuliches Waben, ähnlich dem des Stargates flackerte über das, was man als Bildschirm bezeichnen konnte. Es klang nach wenigen Augenblicken hab und ließ Samantha unmerklich zusammenzucken – es gab ihr den Blick auf das frei, was sie als Stargate-Center kannte. Gekannt hatte. Aber nicht ihres. Dort liefen Menschen in Uniformen herum, die es in Samanthas Welt schon lange nicht mehr gab. Und dort liefen Menschen umher, die sie einst zu Grabe getragen hatte. Viele gute Leutnants, Sergeants, Ärzte, Schwestern – Freunde... ihren Ehemann. Das Bild wechselte regelmäßig und zeigte nun den Briefing-Raum, wo sie ihn sah. Jack O'Neill. Gesund und lebendig. Und neben ihm ihr Ebenbild, Major Samantha Carter. Das jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken und versetzte ihr einen regelrechten Stich in ihrem Herzen. Wie damals – damals, als sie auf der Krankenstation jener Welt gewesen war.

Thor hatte sich immer noch nicht gerührt, doch nun, da er ein leises Schluchzen vernahm, trat er neben sie und legte ihr, die sie so viel größer war als er, die linke Hand an ihren rechten Arm.

Samantha presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss die Augen. Aber die Tränen wollten nicht versiegen.

„Verzeih," flüsterte der Außerirdische. „Ich hätte dich nicht hierher führen sollen."

Samantha schlug ihre geröteten Augen wieder auf und sank mit leichtem Kopfschütteln auf die Knie. „_Ich_ war es doch, die euch um den Bau dieses Gerätes gebeten hatte." Sie hielt einige Momente Blickkontakt mit ihm, bevor sie sich wieder zwang, in den Spiegel zu sehen.

Thor verstand. Er trat einige Schritte zurück und berührte wieder die Manschette. Der Spiegel zeigte nun nur noch Jack O'Neill und Sam Carter. Das Bild folgte ihnen und Samantha konnte hören, was gesagt wurde. Sie sah, wie zusammenarbeiteten, mit ihren Freunden, SG-1, zusammen waren.

Unter stillen Tränen verfolgte sie viele Stunden die Bilder und blieb die ganze Zeit am Boden sitzen, so wie Thor mit Abstand zu ihr im Raum verweilte. Dann – sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit wirklich vergangen war – wurde der Spiegel dunkel. Sie rührte sich aber immer noch nicht. Und es wurde unglaublich still.

Irgendwann hob Samantha dann ihren Kopf und sah Thor an. „Danke," flüsterte sie heiser.

Der Außerirdische sah sie etwas verwirrt an. Nach all den Jahren, die er Samantha und viele andere Menschen nun kannte, hatte er viele ihrer widersprüchlichen Verhaltensweisen noch immer nicht verstanden. Ebenso wie diese. Schon ihr Wunsch, diesen speziellen Dimensionsspiegel zu kreieren um herauszufinden, wie die Sam und der Jack, denen sie und Charles Kawalski vor Jahren begegnet waren, lebten, hatte ihn sehr irritiert. Und verstand auch nicht so ganz, warum sie sich diese Bilder unter Tränen angetan hatte. Er sah in ihren Augen, wie groß ihr Schmerz darüber war, Jack so gesund, lebendig und glücklich zu sehen. Und das war nicht das erste Mal. Er erlebte jeden Tag aufs Neue wie stark sie sich nach außen hin gab – und wie sie jeden Abend in ihren Räumen zusammensank und stumm ein vergilbtes Foto betrachtete.

„Weißt du," begann sie leise und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken, „heute morgen dachte ich noch, dass ich nicht mehr die Kraft hätte auch nur einen Tag weiterzuleben."

„Und nun?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig und war überrascht zu sehen, dass unter ihren Tränen so etwas wie ein kleines Lächeln hervorstach.

„Jetzt weiß ich, dass es immer etwas gibt, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt," antwortete sie leise. „Alles was ich in den letzten Jahren getan habe, tat ich für ein Foto und die Erinnerungen an einen Mann, der mir alles bedeutet hat..."

„Aber du hast doch nicht nur für Jack O'Neill die Erde wiederaufgebaut, die Völker dieser Galaxie vereint und die Goa'uld besiegt?"

„Du meinst, dass ich mich für die Erde gerächt habe? Die vergangenen Jahre waren die Revanche für vieles," erwiderte Samantha. „Und ich habe allein dafür gelebt." Sie warf einen Blick auf den deaktivierten Spiegel. „So wie sie für ihren Kampf gelebt haben." 

Thor sah sie an und sagte nichts. Er wusste, dass sie gleich weitersprechen würde.

„Aber das ist jetzt vorbei," fuhr sie schließlich fort. „Wir haben das erreicht, was wir wollten... und..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Gott," hauchte sie. „Ich dachte heut morgen wirklich daran, mich umzubringen."

Thor blinzelte überrascht. „Und der Spiegel hat deine Meinung geändert?"

„Ich dachte immer, ich hätte niemanden mehr und habe darüber ganz vergessen, dass ich doch dich habe – und Charles und George. Erst jetzt ist mir klar, dass ihr gar nicht so alleine bin, wie ich immer dachte. Darum sind _sie_ auch so stark." Sie deutet mit dem Kopf zum Spiegel. „Sie sind zwar nicht zusammen, aber sie sind glücklich. Und sie haben gute Freunde. Das hatte ich vergessen. Es gab in den letzten vier Jahren keinen Tag, an dem ich mich nicht in den Schlaf geweint habe. Ich dachte immer, es gäbe für mich kein Leben ohne Jack und ich wollte am liebsten sterben... Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Sam manchmal ähnliche Gedanken hatte: Aber wir habe beide immer weitergemacht."

„Und das wirst du jetzt auch tun," folgerte Thor daraus.

„Ja," erwiderte Samantha mit gefasster Stimme. „Aber nicht so. Ich werde als Präsidentin zurücktreten. Es ist Zeit, dass jemand anders an meine Stelle tritt. Ich habe alles erreicht, was ich wollte. Jetzt kann ich nicht länger hier bleiben."

„Wo willst du hin?"

Sie lächelte – sie lächelte tatsächlich. „Für eine Weile werde ich erst mal nach Minnesota gehen. Ich werde mir Zeit nehmen und mich richtig verabschieden, mit meiner Vergangenheit abschließen – das habe ich nämlich in diesen vier Jahren nie getan." Sie stand auf. „Und dann werden wir sehen..."

**Ende**


End file.
